


peter parker, the bi disaster

by happilyraz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Avengers Family, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter makes gay jokes all the time, Pride, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vines, and i mean all the time, gay humor, he also has an undying love for nick robinson and love simon, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyraz/pseuds/happilyraz
Summary: Peter Parker was a bi disaster. He knew it. May knew it. Ned and MJ knew it. The Avengers, however, did not.A coming out story where angst, fluff, but mostly hilarity ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for bi peter parker. I've concluded that there aren't enough bi peter fics to satisfy my bi soul, so i've taken it upon myself to write one.
> 
> this isn't beta'd, but i've done my best to edit. so, sorry if there're any errors.

To say the least, Peter Parker was terrified. If he were to elaborate, he would also simply say that he was terrified, because he was so terrified that he was unable to elaborate. 

It has been a while since Tony Stark had come into his life, so long that he had trouble remembering life before he got home that one day to find Tony there, ready to whisk him off to Berlin. However, it had only been a couple months, three and a half to be exact, since he had formally met the Avengers. It hadn’t been until after the snap-surviving Avengers managed to defeat Thanos and bring back the missing half of the universe that Tony finally introduced him to the team. To this day, it was the fourth best day of his life (behind only the day, a week after the events of his homecoming, where Tony agreed to mentor him fully, resulting in frequent visits to his lab; that day in Berlin where he beat Captain America in a fight, and the day that Ned, MJ and him went to go see Sam Smith in concert at Madison Square Garden—in that order).

After the snap was reversed, all of the Avengers and team were gathered in Wakanda, celebrating. Tony and Steve decided that they had all been through too much to continue holding a grudge. Everyone was just happy to be alive, alongside their loved ones. That was all that mattered, so everyone was in good spirits and happy to see each other. Peter, who felt wildly out of place amongst all these big, strong heroes, was hanging close to the walls of the grand Wakandan gathering space, alongside the tree-like creature. Groot, was it? He wasn’t sure. He watched Tony talking with the rest of the Avengers. He didn’t feel comfortable walking over to him, nor did he think that Tony would want him to. He was having a good time with his friends, for the first time really, since the events of the Civil War, as the media called it. Why would he want a stupid kid to interrupt that? So he stayed where he was. Since the tree could only formulate the phrase “I am Groot”, Peter didn’t have to worry about appearing as socially lacking anyways. So it was all fine. It was. But then, Tony started to walk over to Peter, and consequently, Peter started to freak out. Naturally.  

“Kid, what are you doing all the way over here? I’ve been looking for you. Got some people who I need to introduce you to, seeing as you’re an Avenger now,” Tony exclaimed in a matter-of-fact manner, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“B-but Mr. Stark… I-” 

He was cut off. “Nonsense. Come along now, Barton is an impatient one.” With that, he was lead over to the group of scary Avengers. Tony introduced him, and to Peter’s surprise, they all looked excited to meet him. Him and Bruce hit it off immediately, with conversations upon conversations about scientific theories. Natasha snuck him a drink from the bar, with nothing more than a knowing glance. Her intuition was off the charts. And of course there were a few familiar faces, like Pepper and Dr. Strange, who it was nice to chat with in a non-life threatening situation. He was actually a pretty cool guy. 

After that initial meeting, his relationship with the Avengers just progressed, and now could not be called anything less than familial. After the Infinity War, all of the Avengers decided that they wanted to make up for lost time, and the best way to go about that was to live together and train together. Everyone was on board. T’Challa needed to stay in Wakanda, and Clint and Scott needed to stay with their families, but they still visited and stayed over frequently, enough to have their own rooms, and rooms for their families. It was also the consensus to move back into the former Avengers Tower. They still kept the compound - it had its uses - but everyone wanted to stay centred in the city, for their various individual reasons. 

In the months following, Peter, who still wanted to live with his Aunt May, developed a routine. He would say at the Tower every weekend, from Friday after school to Monday, where Happy (or sometimes even one of the Avengers!!) would drive him to school. As well, most weeknights he would head over for a few hours to do homework, help in the lab, train, or just hang out. 

And Peter had never been happier. For the first time, he had a huge family who cared about him. And May. And his friends. He had all these good people in his life. Which is exactly why he was so fucking terrified to come out to the Avengers. He didn’t want to lose what he had come to have. His friends and aunt had known he was bisexual for years, Ned and May knowing before he even became Spiderman. 

Coming out to the Avengers was never in the plan. He thought that he would be able to live a completely great life without them knowing. Despite his sexuality, he would never think to talk about his love life with them, so it really wasn’t a big deal. 

Or so he thought. 

As the weeks went by, he found it harder and harder to keep the secret. During movie nights, when comments were made about hot actors, he felt himself wanting to add his input, but he had to bit his tongue, because, wait, Peter, you aren’t out yet. When Ned and MJ were over at the Tower and they were discussing LGBT rights with passion, and an Steve walked in, he was compelled to abruptly change the topic. Or when he was looking at gay-ass youtube videos, or Tumblr posts on the couch, and Tony came over, he quickly muted the video or x-ed out of the app before he was asked about what he was doing. It was the little things like that which gradually made keeping the secret from them harder and more unbearable as time went on. So, Peter came to the conclusion that he had to come out. He knew that he had to, otherwise it would eat him up, but he also couldn’t bare the Avengers - even just one of them - or Tony especially - not wanting anything to do with him anymore. That too, would eat him up. That being said, he was all-around doing quite terribly. 

What made it worse, though, was that ever since he decided to come out, the Avengers had presented him with ample opportunity. It was like they knew, and were setting the conversation up perfectly. It was pure and utter torture for Peter. 

 

—————

 

It was a regular Saturday morning at the Tower. Peter went down to the common floor, to get some breakfast. It was about nine o’clock, so most of the Avengers were in the kitchen, save for Wanda and Sam who were undoubtedly still sleeping. Steve was over by the coffeemaker, pouring himself a cup. Nat was working away at a bowl of Cheerios at the table; and Tony sat next to her, ignoring the toast in front of him, instead opting for a cup or ten of coffee while Pepper lectured him on healthy eating habits. Bucky was lying on the couch nearby, watching cartoons, and Rhodey sat on the floor, since Bucky was hogging the whole thing. Bruce wasn’t present, probably because he was already down in the lab. 

They all greeted Peter as he went to sit down, Steve promptly abandoning his coffee to make him some waffles, like he did every morning. God bless him, really. It was just then when Shuri burst in, T’Challa right on her tail. He forgot that they were visiting. 

“Hello, you Americans,” Shuri called out in greeting.

Without thinking, Peter replied with an eyeroll, “I’m not American, I’m a lesbian,” in reference to the vine. Shuri immediately laughed. Vines were their thing. The rest of the group, however, did not get it. All heads turned to him. The waffle Steve had suspended on a spatula fell to the ground. Bucky even paused the TV. 

“Peter?” Tony asked cautiously. “Are you okay?”

“I… um, well, um. I…”Peter scrambled for words as the sound of Shuri’s laughter continued to fill the otherwise silent space.

Thankfully, Shuri was able to compose herself enough to answer for him. “It’s a reference to a vine,” she explained. When the only response to her explanation was met with a continuation of blank stares, she tried again. “You know, the one where the sister tells her brother that she’s lesbian and he replies by saying that he thought she was American?” More blank stares. This time, she turned to Peter. “You really need to show your fam more vines. I’m disappointed in you, quite frankly,” she huffed. 

“A vine is the short video thing, right?” Rhodey asked. “That video you showed me last week, the one about the guy dropping his taco, was a vine, right?” Shuri nodded, and Rhodey looked pleased to have conquered Gen Z pop culture.

“I’m glad that’s only what it is… I was concerned that I’d have to have a chat with you about that stuff,” Tony frowned. 

Oh no. That must mean he isn’t okay with LGBT. Right? If he were an ally he would just laugh it off… Peter hoped he was just overthinking this. As he drifted back to reality, he noticed that the conversation had moved along, and he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. The bullet was dodged… for now.

And if after breakfast he cried a bit while Shuri rubbed his back comfortingly after confessing his fears to her, no one needed to know.

 

—————

 

It was Friday night the following week, and MJ and Ned were over at the tower after school. They were sprawled on the couch, watching Netflix. They were watching Stranger Things, because of his strong love for Steve. Great character development and a hot bod? Oui, si vous plait!

“That is so gay,” Peter exclaimed in response to the Steve-Billy shower scene. “As toxic a character Billy is, the sexual tension in that scene is undeniable, intended or not”. 

Ned and MJ laughed in agreement, veterans to his gay humour. However, to their disappointment, the wifi decided to chose then to be problematic - the screen had paused to do the whole loading thing. Peter sighed loudly, “Oh my god, this is so homophobic!”

“Dudeeee!” Ned laughed, “Two gay-ass jokes in under a minute? You’re setting a record here, man.” 

They high five, and MJ rolled her eyes. “Ned, I love you, but if you think that that’s Peter’s record, you’re sadly mistaken. Remember the time when we went to DragCon last year? Gay was the only thing spewing from his lips the entire afternoon.” She paused, before excitement flooded her face. “Oh my god, remember?” She whispered, for dramatic effect. “The hot dog vendor asked Pete what he wanted on his hotdog and he said - quote - _Nick Robinson, please!_ ” Peter laughed, remembering that joke fondly. It was his proudest moment.

Steve must’ve entered the room at some point, because not a second later Peter heard him say, “Slow wifi isn’t homophobia, Pete.” The moment interrupted, Peter turned around to see Steve frowning at him. “Homophobia is-”

Before Steve could finish, Ned piped up with a, “’Twas a joke, Mr. Captain America, sir!”

Steve was silent for a moment, but he was still frowning. At last he spoke up. “Well, it wasn’t funny. Also, referring to something as… you know… _gay_ …isn’t appropriate. That word, you shouldn’t…” He trailed off, a frown on his face, and shook his head, as if he had decided that this wasn’t worth his energy. With that, he left the room. 

“Don’t worry, Pete, he’s old. Old people just don’t get humour these days. I don’t think it’s anything more than that,” MJ tried to reassure him, but he wasn’t completely sold.

“I think Steve’s homophobic,” he voiced his concerns to May over dinner, the following Monday. “And Tony too…” he added as an afterthought.

“And, uh, what makes you say that?” She asked. “Those are some pretty bold accusations there, bud.”

“I know, but Steve said that-“

“He said he hated gay people? Or made any homophobic comments or jokes?”

“No, but-“

“Well,” May interrupted him again, “then you can’t know for sure. Just cause he’s from the 30s doesn’t mean you can make assumptions like that.”

“But what if he is? You gotta admit,with someone his age, the chances are higher…”

“Ask him. Tony too, and all the others, if you want. Find out. You don’t need to come out to do so.”  

Peter stirred the soup in his bowl thoughtfully. May, as always, was right. It was time for a plan. 

After finishing up the dishes, Peter all but threw the last dry plate into the cupboard as he reached for his phone.

“Woah, easy there, hun!” May commented from her spot on the couch, hearing the giant echo from plate clashing into the others, but not looking up from her book.

“Sorry May,” he replied hurriedly as he speed-walked into his room, dialling Ned’s number. He shut the door behind him just as he heard Ned’s hello.

The two sat on the phone for just about two hours, discussing the best - most awesome - way for Peter to go about this, without embarrassing himself, obviously. And when he hung up, he felt this new sense of confidence. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. This was gonna work.

 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. there y'all go, chapter one! I'll try to get the next one written & up asap, but i am busy with school a lot rn, so it could be a while, unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took a while. i've been working at a camp in the middle of nowhere with next to no service, or time to write. but here it is, and i hope you enjoy!

As per the plan, Peter arrived at the tower after school the following day. He went down to his and Tony’s lab, to work on his current project (weapon prototypes for Nat!) He hoped Tony would be there so they could talk. Taking May’s advice, him and Ned decided that it wouldn’t hurt - or foster suspicion if he needed to abort mission - to just casually bring up LGBT topics in conversation. Straight people watched RuPaul’s Drag Race too, after all. Ned, for one.

As soon as he opened the door, Tony looked up from his work to greet him. “Hey, kiddo. How was school?” 

 _Hey, this is perfect_ , Peter thought, realizing that he could use this exact question to push his agenda. It just so happened that something gay went down at Midtown that day. “Dramatic,” he replied. “Tracy and Beth broke up. It’s a good thing; that was such a toxic relationship, but it was a huge and messy thing so now the Robotics club, which Tracy is apart of, has waged war on the Future Doctors of America club—Beth’s club. The two groups have been at odds all year, because they’re forced to share the same meeting space, but this pushed it over the edge. I narrowly missed the wrath of rogue cafeteria lasagna during the food attack perpetrated by the Roboheads - they call themselves that, by the way… why though, I do not know - at lunch,” he huffed.

Tony raised his eyebrows, not really sure how to process this information. “That does sound… dramatic,” he said slowly. “Gotta admit, that is not what I was expecting to come out of your mouth.”

Peter shrugged. “What can I say? I go to a nerd school. And nerds are passionate beings.”

Tony let out a soft chuckle. “That, Underoos, is true.” He paused for a second, looking like he was debating whether or not to add something else, and then he spoke up again. “You said their relationship was toxic. Why was that?” Peter hinted a bit of concern laced in his voice, along with caution and curiosity. So, _that_ subtle detail didn’t slip by his mentor, then. Peter had assumed that it did, because Tony didn’t have any immediate reaction to it. Either that, or he didn’t have any problem with teenage lesbians, which would be a good sign. But this. Peter didn’t know what to make of this.

“Oh,” he exclaimed, taken aback. “Well, uh, I mean… they shouldn’t have been together in the first place. Their relationship was unhealthy to begin with.” It was true, Beth only got with Tracy to make her ex jealous, knowing full well that Tracy had pining after her for months. She used her. Beth had her wrapped around her fingers, and even convinced Tracy that her cheating on her with her ex (yes, she did that. The whole jealously ploy worked) was Tracy’s fault. It was horrible. Peter was really glad that Tracy found the strength to end things for good. He was proud of her. He, however, did not appreciate almost being collateral damage in her Robotics club friends’ revenge. 

Tony frowned. “Is that because they’re both-” he started, but was unable to finish his thought because at that exact moment, Peter’s phone started ringing. He glanced down to check the caller ID, and saw that it was May.

“Um, I should probably take this. It’s May.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Go right ahead; best to not leave your aunt hanging,” Tony stuttered, clearly thrown off - and a tad irritated - by the sudden interruption.

“Thanks,” Peter flashed a smile before accepting the call.

May had just called to ask Peter to pick up some takeout on his way home, because she wasn’t in the mood to cook anything. It was a quick call, only about a minute, but when Peter hung up, Tony didn’t continue with what he was saying. Peter was curious about what Tony was planning on saying, but he didn’t bring it up again either. The ‘mood’, or whatever, had been lost, but even so, it wasn’t a big deal to begin with. Instead, they just worked side by side in comfortable silence, Tony’s strange inquiries soon forgotten by Peter.

—————

 On Thursday, Peter made a show of pulling his gay skittles (the rainbow-less ones they sell as a pride edition) out and eating them as he did his homework on the kitchen island. Bucky, who was making a pot of coffee at the time, didn’t even know what skittles were, so that was a bit of a fail, but Clint thought the white skittles were the trippiest thing ever because “you can’t tell what flavour it is until you chew it! Woah!”

However, when he asked why they existed and where to get them, Peter didn’t get a chance to answer because Steve, who had been cooking the pasta for that night’s dinner, answered Clint instead with, “It’s Pride month. Corporations feel the need to market all their products as gay. It’s dumb. Now it’s gay skittles; what’s next? Gay liquorice?” There was clear annoyance in his voice, and Peter’s suspicions were all but confirmed that Steve was homophobic. Like, he sounded exactly like that guy on Facebook who was mad at McDonald’s for their rainbow fry box or whatever. So that couldn’t be a good sign.

Peter updated May as soon as he got home from patrol that night, and this time, even she couldn’t come up with a plausible ‘you still don’t know for sure’ argument. So, at this point he was feeling pretty darn defeated, if he did say so himself. He spent the next week in a crappy mood, sulking and avoiding having to go over to the tower.

To make matters worse, he got a text from Tony saying that he was needed for an Avengers thing the following week. All day. On, you guessed it: the day of the New York Pride Parade. Whoo-fucking-hoo. He left the text unanswered. Peter knew that one of them would soon come to check up on him, that it was just a matter of time, but he could care less. That was a later-Peter’s problem.

Now-Peter was currently being flagged down by an energetic Ned from across the busy hallway at Midtown. “Peter! Hey- over here! Pete!!”

Reluctantly, he turned towards his friend, as he approached Peter, struggling to make his way through the sea of students pushing and pulling. “What do you want, Ned?” He sighed.

“Come on. Cheer up, man. You’ve been down for days now and it’s really killing the vibe. And we need the vibe, because Pride is in a few days, or have you forgotten? MJ just reminded me in Calc just now to ask you if Spiderman is planning on making an appearance in the parade, and to tell you that it would be a really good - and smart - idea if you haven’t decided yet.” 

“Um,” Peter processed. “I can’t.”

“Can’t Spiderman it up? Why not? Because people seeing their role models supporting—”

Peter cut him off. “No, Ned, I can’t go to Pride.”

“If you’re worried about Tony or them finding out since they follow you on social media, well, wouldn’t that be a good thing? Lots of allies go and it would be a great gateway to conversation without you having to come out or anything, because like I sad, lots of allies go!” Ned rambled.

“No,” he frowned. “Because I have an Avengers thing that day. Tony texted me earlier. Said it was non-negotiable.”

“Oof.” Ned huffs. “That- that’s _shitty_ , man. Like, wow. _Fuck_.”

“Yeah,” Peter grimaced. “First, I probably can’t ever come out to them, and Second, now I can’t go to pride because of them. Maybe I should just quit the Avengers and retire off-the-grid to Madagascar,” he joked grimly.

Ned just sighed, and patted him on the back sympathetically.

—————

 It took Happy showing up at his school and practically forcing him into the car after school to get Peter back to the tower. Happy grumbled about Nat’s prototypes needing to be finished but Tony refusing to infringe on Peter’s work in his absence, or something along the lines of that the whole ride there.

Approaching the lab, he picked up on wished voices coming from inside, thanks to his spidey-sense. It was Steve and Tony, and it sounded pretty intense. So, naturally, he eavesdropped a little harder.

“—fairly concerned, because of those comments. To me, and then the ones you mentioned,” he caught Steve saying. 

“I know, me too. Which is why I’m him come next Friday,” Tony replied.

“I just hope- I hope it’s actually nothing.”

“Me too, Cap, me too,” He sighed.

The next thing Peter knew, the door was opening and Steve was walking out. And right into Peter, who was inconveniently positioned in the way of the door.

“Pete!” Steve gasped, jumping back. “Nearly gave me a heart attack. As an old man, you know I’m prone to those,” he joked, chuckling a little. “But, um, Pete, how long have you been standing here?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Don’t worry, Cap. Just got here. Happy drove me. Didn’t expect you to be up here, though. Labs aren’t really your thing,” Peter dug a bit for info. 

“I’m allowed to visit Tony here too, you know. Have to make sure he’s still breathing after a few hours of hermit-ing and all that,” Steve shrugged.

“Fair,” Peter nodded. “I’ll see you later then?” He asked, moving closer into the lab.

“Yeah, buddy, of course. Have fun!” With that, Steve was walking away, and Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit on the short side, i know. but i can promise that the next part will be both longer and coming quicker!! i think the next part will probably be the last, or maybe there'll be a part four. we'll see!
> 
> thanks again for taking the time to read my brain baby. i appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter here we go! i'm actually so excited to say that i've finished a fic, it's a first for me aha.
> 
> also i am so so sorry for any typos, grammar, or tense issues... its currently 3:50am and i am hashtag tired and sister stressed because my mac's about to die eek. and i hope you know that that is the first time i have used james charles slang so yes i am very loopy right now but i really wanted to finish it up and get it posted asap for y'all so here we are.
> 
> so lets just jump into it, shall we?

“Okay, Pete. Real talk,” Ned said seriously, situating himself on the couch in the living area of the Avenger’s Tower. He managed to sit down on the squishy couch cross-legged without dropping either the bowl of popcorn or the glass of water (vodka, but no one other than Ned, MJ, and Peter needed to know that), which Peter found pretty impressive. “Which Avenger do you think is the hottest? I want your top girl and guy.”

MJ rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her vodka water. “You sound like a 5th grader. I’m really doubting your maturity and judging you harshly right now, you should know,” she huffed.

“Come ooooonnnn,” Ned whined. “I’m not a 5th grader, I’m drinking-” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “-vodka!” He took a gulp, as if to prove his words, coughed, and continued, “You’ve never answered this question before, and that’s not gonna fly anymore.”

Peter laughed. “And you’re never gonna get it. I love seeing you frustrated and annoyed too much,” he shrugged.

“I bet it’s Hawkeye,” MJ sniggered, earning herself a pillow thrown at her head from Peter.

“OOOH yeah, you just can’t resist those eyes…” Ned teased, taking another sip (and struggling a bit less with it).

“Fuck you, I’m not into Clint,” Peter groaned, tilting his head back against the couch. “Gross.”

“Hey, sorry, but what about me?” Came a voice calling from the kitchen. “I missed half of that, was just putting these bad boys in. But I heard my name.” At that moment, a certain Clint Barton came into view from around the corner, gesturing to his hearing aids.

“Pete here thinks you’re the hottest Avenger, Mr. Hawkeye!” Ned announced.

“No. No, no nope. Not what I said. Nope. No. Uhuh,” Peter objected, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

Clint laughed. “Didn’t know you’re into dudes, Parker.”

“I’m not!” He replied, almost too defensively.

“Okay, okay, calm down, I was just joking around,” Clint backed up, his hands raised in surrender. “Enjoy the rest of your night, kiddos.” He glanced back at Peter one last time for the briefest second, with an unreadable look on his face, before heading back to where he came from.

“You,” Peter glared at Ned, “are cut off,” yanking the glass out of his hands, to his best friend’s sputtering protest.

“You’re just digging yourself deeper into the closet, you know,” MJ observed.

With an exasperated sigh, Peter replied, “Shut up.” He knew she was right, but he was just not in the mood to get into that right now. What he was in the mood for, however, was to get drunk with his friends to forget the fact that he wouldn’t be joining them at Pride, and watch vine compilations through Youtube on Tony’s giant flatscreen. And that was precisely what he was going to do. He studied his glass for a spilt second, before downing the whole thing at once.

“Jesus Christ, man, you’re lucky you spider-metabolism allows you to do that, fuck,” Ned sputtered, gaping at Peter, both amazed and shocked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need another one,” Peter deadpanned.

MJ went to pat him on the back sympathetically, and Ned got up to fetch Peter the entirety of what was remaining from the bottle stashed under his bed.

“If you give yourself alcohol poisoning…” MJ warned.

“I won’t,” he replied suredly. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, search Youtube for vine compilations that I haven’t watched yet, please.”

“Hi, Peter. What kind of compilation are you looking for? Your top searched are ‘vines that butter my croissant’ and ‘vines that keep me from ending it all,” F.R.I.D.A.Y piped up. _Good on her for knowing compilations exist with different purposes for unique moods and occasions to invoke certain emotions. She’s a real one,_ Peter thought to himself.

“The second, but of course,” he playfully saluted the air.

“Sure, Peter,” the AI went silent for a moment, but then spoke again. “Are you alright, Peter?”

“Yeah, Fri, I’m gucci,” Peter laughed.

“Okay, Peter. But don’t think I won’t be telling Mr. Stark about your drinking.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, wait-” Peter panicked and started mumbling words incoherently to the AI. The three teens scrambling to their feet, Ned and MJ not wanting to be there when Tony arrived.

(Tony was mad… would be an understatement. He came into the living room guns blazing. But, once he calmed down after the initial shock that this baby child was drinking, he came to realize that he rather Peter and the gang do it under his roof, in a safe space, than on the streets with sketchy drug dealers. So, punishment for Peter ended up being light. The worst part of it was enduring a four hour lecture/lesson on responsible drinking - powerpoint included - by Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Nat.)

—————

“Why do you look so grumpy today, Pete?” Tony asked energetically, walking briskly into the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. It was the morning of NY Pride, which Peter still salty about missing, by the way, and Tony made him get up at the ass crack of dawn for the so-called Avengers business.

“I just- you know I had important plans with Ned and MJ today, Mr. Stark,” Peter sighed.

“And as I’ve already told you, I need you today. Part of being an awesome, cool, sticky hero means responsibilities,” Tony shrugged, clearly in full parent-mode.

Peter sighed again, leaning over to rest his head on the table next to his bowl of cereal. “Doesn’t help that I’m also tired as fuck,” he mumbled to himself.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t stay up until 4 AM video-chatting with Shuri,” Steve suggested having hearths mumbles, raising an eyebrow at Peter from his spot putting stuff away in the fridge.

“Uhhhhgg,” Peter groaned, rolling his head over to face Steve. “How’d you know about that?”

“Tony and I came in late, and we heard you two.”

At that, his head perked up with curiosity. “What were you two doing out together so late?”

“We-” Steve started, but Tony cut him off.

“Steve,” he warned.

After a beat of share silence, Steve spoke again. “Don’t worry about it, kid,” he sighed.

Peter typically would pipe up with more questions and interrogations, but it was far too early and he was far too done to press any further. He instead turned his phone, which had a new notification indicating a snapchat from MJ. He opened it, and it was a mirror selfie of her and Ned decked out in their Pride getups, ready to leave. It was simply captioned ‘thinking of you today !’. He smiled at the photo of his friends, because they looked good and they looked happy, but seeing them like that made a part of him angry, because he should’ve been there and been happy with them. “Okay,” he spoke up. “Lets just get this over then. F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you please yell at the others to get their butts down here, please, so we can get going?”  
  
“Actually, Pete, the others aren’t coming. It’s just us three today,” Tony cleared his throat. “So, uh, F.R.I.D.A.Y, that won’t be necessary.”

“Yes, boss,” the AI replied.

Suddenly, Peter felt very aggravated. “Wait, so not all of us were needed today? So why were you so adamant that I cancel my very important plans to be here? You knew I was busy, so why didn’t you just ask one of the many others here? Bucky? Sam? Rhodey? Wanda? I know for a fact she isn’t doing anything today, so why me? Are you trying to make me miserable?” He exploded.

Steve looked a little guilty - just a little - but Tony didn’t seem phased by the kid’s outburst. “Underoos, you know I love you. And your friends. I wouldn’t call you away from them unless it was critical and, well, uh, date and time specific. Which it is. As for why I didn’t bother the others… we need you today. You, specifically. Spiderman.”

Peter blinked. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I know you have reasons; I’m just, just bummed,” he shrugged.

“What was so important about these plans you had anyway?” Steve asked.

“Oh, uh, you wouldn’t get it,” Peter rushed.

Steve studied him for a moment, silent, before looking back at Tony. “We ready to go, Tones?”

Tony glanced his Stark Watch, checking the time, before replying, “Yuppers. Let’s get this show on the road. You got your suit on kiddo? And your mask on ya?” Tony turned to face him.

“Uh, yeah, always,” Peter confirmed. “Where are we going?”

Steve and Tony just laughed. “You’ll see soon enough, Pete. Soon enough,” Tony smirked.

—————

Happy dropped them off in a back alley dangerously close to where the parade would be starting soon. Peter could hear the crowds and the loud music, so he figured they were only a block away. _How ironic_ , he thought.

He put his mask on before exiting the car, as Tony instructed. Tony was now in the full Iron Man suit save for his helmet, and Steve was in his full Captain America getup, which he was wearing when they left. He was also holding a tote bag, of which Peter was not able to see the contents. “So,” he stated, stepping out of the vehicle to join Steve and Tony on the pavement. “What are we doing here? What’s the mission?” He asked, taking a look around.

“Peter,” Tony said seriously, staring him right in the eyes. “What is today?”

For a second, he was taken aback. What kind of question was that? What answer was Tony looking for? The date? Was it someone’s birthday, or an anniversary of some sort? Something Avengers related that he should probably know but clearly doesn’t? “Um,” he paused. “What?”

Steve lets out a breath. “What’s happening today, right over there?” He asked, pointing in the direction of the Pride noise. Peter followed where Steve was pointing with his eyes and oh my god, it hit him. They were referring to Pride, and they knew Peter had caught on though the recognition in his eyes, but why were they here and why were the asking him about it and Jesus fuck, does this mean they know? But how do they know and why are they confronting him about it in a back alley of all places and oh no no no does this mean they’re gonna kill him? Kill Spiderman and make it look like an Avengers accident? Oh god, oh fuck-

“Peter?” Tony urged.

“What,” he asked, voice shaking, “do you want from me?” He knew he didn’t stand a chance against both Tony and Steve but he sure as hell was not gonna go down without a fight.

“It’s 2018,” Tony shrugs. “It’s about time the Avengers show their support, don’t you think? So Spiderman is gonna march alongside Iron Man and Captain America in the Parade.” Tony smiled, all big and victoriously, like when you achieve a checkmate during a game of chess. “Doesn’t that sound like a good time?”

For the second time in this conversation, Peter was stunned. So they know? And are trying to be supportive by marching with him in the parade? Peter appreciated the sentiment, but he would rather just watch with his friends, you know? “I don’t-” He struggled for words. “I get what you guys are trying to do, but, I’d rather-”

Steve jumped in. “Peter, this will be good for you. A learning experience. We know that you’re a good kid, so any ignorance you have is just because you haven’t been exposed otherwise. I-”

“Uh, hold up,” Peter took a step back. “Ignorance? What? I thought I knew what you guys were on about but clearly I’m mistaken…” he trailed off.

Taking a step towards him, Tony opened his mouth. “Kid. Steve and I, we’ve just noticed some of the stuff you’ve said and we were worried, so we thought we’d bring to Pride to maybe, I don’t know, see if we could educate you a bit better? Because we love you and it hurts us to think that you wouldn’t fully accept us, and were were hoping we were just looking to deep into things, but then Clint was telling Steve about how offended you were about his joke about liking guys so that pretty much confirmed it for us so that’s where we got the idea to make Spiderman make a public appearance, and-” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because Peter’s barking laughter interrupted him. “What,” he frowned, “is so funny about this?”

“Wait… let me get this straight-” his unintended word choice sending him into another burst of uncontrollable laughter- “You- you think I’m… homophobic?” This was- this was just too funny, Peter thought.

“Um. Are we wrong?” Steve raised his eyebrows, confused.

Peter pulled off his mask and rubbed his temple, trying to put the very complicated situation he found himself in together. “Ok. Um. So the thing is. I’m not homophobic. I’m actually the last thing from homophobic, like, ever, because, um, I’m bi, and well, if that wasn’t funny enough, my plans today were going to Pride with Ned and MJ, but y’all made me cancel on Pride for, uh, Pride. Which. Oh. And- and the cherry on top of this is that I was actually trying to figure out a way to come out to you guys, but I wasn’t sure if _you’d_ be supportive and based off of things _you’ve_ said I was pretty convinced it was _you guys_ who were the homophobic ones so I guess I was really wrong on that one, but wow, were you guys wrong too. But wait, what have I said that you thought was homophobic?”

At this, Peter would like to note, Tony and Steve both looked more surprised than when Thanos snapped half the world out of existence. “What have _we_ done that came off as homophobic?” Steve retorted sounding offended, at the same time as Tony exclaimed, “Wait, kiddo. You’re bi?”

Peter turned and pointed at Tony. “Correct.” He then focused his finger on Steve. “Um. Well, when you hated on my gay skittles, for one?”

“Okay, I was not hating on your gay skittles. I was letting out my frustration on some companies for exploiting our history of oppression for profit. I- I thought that would be clear. But what about you? When you were telling Tony about how your lesbian classmates were toxic?”

“Because Beth is a horrible person!” He threw his hands in the air with exasperation. “Not because they’re lesbians, geez.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony stepped in. “From what I gather, neither of you are homophobic. You’re both just idiots.”

“I’m really sorry Pete, for assuming. I should’ve asked outright,” Steve sighed.

“We should’ve asked. I believed Steve when he told me about his… questionable encounters, because when you were making that lesbian vine joke I thought... well, you know, and that was all present in my head when you were telling me about the school thing which is why my thoughts went there right away, and I know that’s not an excuse, but um, yeah. I’m sorry too, kiddo,” Tony bit his lip. “Also sorry for kind of making you out yourself just now. I shouldn’t have put you in this situation in the first place.”

“It’s fine, really, I’m- I’m relieved it’s now just out in the open. And I’m sorry for assuming that just because you two are old…er that you wouldn’t be accepting. But wait.” Something Tony said a while back just registered in Peter’s head. “It hurts us to think that you wouldn’t fully accept us. That’s what you said. Us. What- does that mean…”

Tony sniggered. “Kid, I’m bi too. Bi-five?” He suggested, raising his hand.

Peter laughed, high-fiving his mentor, and then hugging him tight right afterwards. “That makes me so, so, happy,” he whispered to Tony. “But, that’s not all, is it?” He inquired, pulling back a bit.

“Smart kid,” Tony ruffled his hair. “You’re right, there is more. Steve?” He looked over at the super soilder.

“You know how you were asking what we were doing out so late last night? Well, we were coming back from date night. Because, uh, well, we’re together. Cause, um, I’m also not straight. Pan, actually.”

Peter backed right out of Tony’s arms. “I knew it! Don’t get me wrong, I’m completely mind blown, but I sensed the sexual tension from day one. Day. One. Major ship, OTP and all that, but I thought that was just a dream of mine and Stan Twitter. ”

“Oooookayyy, kiddo,” Tony mediated, chuckling softly. How about you just go join your friends now, unless you’re now okay with Spiderman making a Pride debut?”

“I think it would be good for some of the Avengers to become public allies, if not come out. Now that I know you’re fine with it I’d love for Spiderman himself to come out, if that’s fine? And I can just go join my friends afterwards.”

“Yeah of course it is, Underoos. We’ll do it too. We won’t go public with our relationship yet, of course, but the world does need more positive LGBT role models,” Tony nodded. “I mean, I’ve never hidden my sexuality; I’ve been super open about it. I’m pretty sure a sex tape or two have been leaked over the years. I guess people and the media chose to ignore it. Erasure, and all that. So I wouldn’t mind reminding them again.”

“Oh! And here,” Steve reached into his tote bag and pulled out a Bi flag, handing it to Peter. “I was gonna make you wear this for Tony, but I guess you can wear it for yourself now,” he smiled.

“Thanks, Cap,” Peter smiled, going in for a bear hug.

With that, the three of them took off in the direction of the people, the laughter, the music, the _pride_.

And when thousands of people cheered in the streets of New York when Iron Man, Spiderman, and Captain America appeared in the Parade with their respective flags, Peter swinging from building to building, Tony flying, and Cap on his motorcycle, Peter couldn’t have been happier.

And when he called May to fill her in, she almost cried, both with laughter and happiness for her nephew, which made Peter cry.

And when he joined his friends later in the day, he was met with the biggest hug possible. “So. Everything worked out perfectly fine, then,” MJ commented with a smile, happy for her friend.

Peter simply laughed. “It did. But man, it came about in the craziest way imaginable. Lemme tell you…”

And when the rest of the Avengers found out, by means of the trio sauntering back into the tower at dinnertime, covered in glitter with flags tied around their necks like capes, he was met with even more hugs from his dysfunctional, sometimes idiotic, but most definitely loving, family. 

To say the least, Peter Parker’s heart was full. If he were to elaborate, he would also simply say that his heart was full, because his heart was so full, and he was so happy and excited that he was unable to elaborate on how full his heart actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. thats it! not gonna lie, i was kinda sad writing the end cause today was the Ottawa pride parade and i wasn't able to go cause god forbid my Ottawa moving date 5 days after pride. so not salty. totally.... ANYWAYS. thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through the tediously long periods of time between updates. you're greatly appreciated and i love every single one of you so so much!! you all make this world a better place, seriously. 
> 
> so imma go maybe sleep - highkey feeling that alex claremont-diaz no sleep vibe (from red, white, and royal blue - a book ya'll should def check out right now because it is amazing and very gay and um a female president and gay princes and international drama so hELLO what are you waiting for???) BUT before i go, please please feel free to come say hi to me on twitter or tumblr because i love me some friends! xx, sarah

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading :) leave a comment if you want; that would be cool.
> 
> or say hi on social media, @/happilyraz on twitter and larry-drarry-99 on tumblr.


End file.
